StarCross'd Lovers
by The Immortal Captain
Summary: [WarrenxWill] The retelling of Romeo and Juliet starring our favorite superhero couple. Don't like Slash, then Don't Read! Please Enjoy the silliness! R


**Title: **_Star-Cross'd Lovers_

**Author: **Death by Vista

**Rating: **Mature (Death, Violence, and Mature Themes)

**Summary: **_The houses of Battle and Stronghold have long since been enemies, plaguing the fair town of Maxville with civil strife. What happens when two star-cross'd lovers meet? (This story will disregard the movie) _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of it…. _

- Meet the Players -

The gentle squeak of trainers across the cafeteria floor announces the arrival of our Chorus. Coach Boomer, Sonic Boom to the Hero world, stands with his shoulders hunched in loathing disgust. A black baseball cap sits haphazard upon his round head, lips pursed into an agitated frown. He casts his gaze idly around the room, before he reaches down his chest to take hold of his whistle. With a shrill scream of breath, the entire place quiets. The lights slowly dim till a single spot light shines on our reluctant Chorus…

"_**Two households, both alike in dignity, **_

_**In fair Sky High, where we lay our scene, **_

_**From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, **_

_**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. **_

_**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes **_

_**A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; **_

_**Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows **_

_**Do with their death bury their parents' strife. **_

_**The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, **_

_**And the continuance of their parents' rage, **_

_**Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, **_

_**Is now the two hours' traffick of our stage; **_

_**The which if you with patient ears attend, **_

_**What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." **_

The speech is grumbled reluctantly, words running together in places as he tries to get it over with. After a long moment of silence, he sighs in exasperation, and dips a graceless bow. But, before he can be rid of his position, he first must the characters introduce. With another sigh of the put upon, he turns toward the crowd as the noise level begins to increase once more. With an eerily silent step, he winds his way through the cafeteria, coming to a stop before a table crowded with students.

"Here sit the house of Stronghold… civil servants tried and true. Headed by the Commander and Jetstream, a son of lazy fortune produced. Will Stronghold, dreamer and romantic heart, pines for the beautiful Layla.(Kinswoman of Principal Powers.)" A male of about 15 stands from the table, striking the Thinker's pose, his foot resting atop the bench seat. He has flowing brunette hair that frames his beautiful, pale features. A pair of faded blue eyes have been deemed his best feature. (The girl's of Sky high dream of those eyes.) Currently, he sits at his normal lunchroom table, words of woe falling from pursed lips… the lament of his beautiful Layla.

"Also seated at the table of House Stronghold, is Magenta, cousin of our fair haired Will, and Zach, servant of the same. Magenta, while enjoying no proper title, is the voice of reason that often plagues young Will's every thought. (Not to mention a Diva at manipulating the color purple.) Zach, blond haired and not too bright, has been Will's servant since the boy was old enough to enjoy company. More like Brothers, they have enjoyed many adventures together. The last occupant of this table, is the book smart Ethan, favored Kinsman of Principal Powers, and Will's closest friend."

With a grunt of exasperation, he turns away from the table and beckons us further into the cafeteria. He weaves his way through excited conversations and childish contests of strength and wit. He dodges suddenly, a pudding cup soaring over his head and allowing dribbles of dark chocolate to fall, splashing across his immaculate white shirt. He lifts a hand, taking hold of his cap and wrenching it free of his head. Trembling fingers sweep through the thinning brown, as he eyes the dark stains against pristine white. With a snarl of anger, he shoves the cap back on, and turns to face the table from which the cup was launched.

"Welcome to the table of the house of Battle… a house known for it's overabundance of degenerates. Lady Sara Battle is currently in charge of House Battle. Her husband, Baron Battle, is currently facing multiple life sentences, thanks to none other than the Commander of house Stronghold. Long since have these two great houses of Maxville apposed one another. In an attempt to bring stability to the house of Battle, Sara is struggling to marry her son to Principal Power's eligible kinswoman, Bethany." His features set in angry aloofness, Coach Boomer turns to the table, and points out a very handsome young man. He stands, lifting a leather clad hand to push onyx and crimson tresses out of his brown eyes. He does not smile… instead, a scowl that challenges everyone and everything is the only thing he offers.

"Meet Warren Peace, son of Baron and Sara Battle. He is the resident bad ass. Though in truth, it is all a façade for the benefit of the school populace. After all, if they think him unapproachable, then he does not have to deal with the day to day grind of social interaction. Spread out around him, though in no way seated close enough to interact, are the other members of house Battle. Lash, Cousin of Warren and Nephew of Lady Battle, is known for his explosive temper and love of attacking Strongholds. Seated next to Lash is his personal servant, Speed." Lash smirks as he watches Coach Boomer, brown smears of chocolate tainting his pale hands… the evidence of the pudding still fresh on the hand that threw it. Smirking, he wipes the chocolate away on a napkin, and returns to his lunch conversation. Warren groans in exasperation, rolling his eyes at the immaturity of his cousin.

Boomer turns angrily upon his heel, trainers hissing protest as he stomps across the room. He beckons hastily, speeding his step until the lunchroom is nothing more than a vague memory of displeasure. He walks the halls of Sky High silently, hands curled into dangerous fists as he leads us toward the Mecca for teachers… the Lounge. He steps inside, the door whispering enticing invite. Inside, the ruler of Sky High sits, a feast of homemade delicacies spread before her. To enter Sky high, is to bow at her glorious feet… to swear allegiance to the shaper of our future Heroes. In short, to enter Sky High, is to subject yourself to her rule.

Seated at her side, is the beautiful, distant young Layla. The same age as Will, she is well known through out the school. Her favorite past time, is torturing young Stronghold with vague promises of a relationship. Seated next to Layla is Lady Bethany, her cousin, and the most predominant woman of Sky high, after Principal Powers, of course. The second favored kinsman of the Principal, Bethany has her eye on young Warren Peace. And, having spent her entire life spoiled, with her every request met, she believes the marriage inevitable. After all, Principal Powers shall request the arrangements of Sara Battle… who would not dare refuse the ruler of Sky High.

Boomer turns to face us, his anger evident in his brown eyes, his lips twisting into a snarl of rage. With efficient decibel, he demonstrates his superpower… his words ringing through the halls of Sky High….

"Tour over!!"

And so, we exit the teacher's lounge and lose ourselves in the emerging rush of students. Soon, our story shall truly begin. We will follow the lives of Warren Peace and Will Stronghold… star cross'd lovers destined to claim their own lives in the name of true love….


End file.
